


Oh No

by WingedNightmares



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cutting, I think that's how you tag it?, Just know this isn't gonna be the prettiest thing, M/M, Other, i don't know how to tag, im not that good at writing fics yet, might move a bit fast, someone help me, sorry for any OOC, they all live together, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedNightmares/pseuds/WingedNightmares
Summary: Aloha isn't okay.But the S4 know better now.
Relationships: Aloha/Army/Mask/Skull (Splatoon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Oh No

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghosty_goo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosty_goo/gifts).



> Aaaah, my first serious fic! Oh lord-  
> I um  
> Hope you guys enjoy this?

It was hell for Aloha when the rest of the S4 found out.

He was in his room after an argument with Army which led to the pink inkling storming out and getting him to where he was now. He sighed shakily, sitting on his bed in the dark and looking down at his legs. He inhaled sharply, closing his eyes tightly as an attempt not to cry, it wasn't cool to cry, it wasn't him. Not how he was known. He looked up finally, at something in particular... A pencil sharpener. One that had exactly what he wanted. Blades. He hadn't thought about it before- No, that was a lie, he had thought about it numerous times, and even done what he was thinking about, so that was a huge lie. Army would probably yell at him for lying. Oh well. Everyone was tired of him anyways, it wouldn't hurt him any more to get yelled at.

He stood up slowly, navigating through the dark room, obtaining the exact thing he wanted, and a screwdriver he had probably stolen from Mask for some reason. He didn't know, he didn't care, it was his now. His to use for something he shouldn't use it for. But who cared about that? Who cared about him? He laughed quietly to himself, tears working their way up again as he stared at the things in his hand, aware of what he was about to do. He took out the sharpening piece from the rest of the sharpener, and unscrewed the pieces. He pulled the blade out, and pulled the right leg of his shorts up, pressing the small piece of sharp metal against his thigh, and-

Knock knock knock.

"Aloha? Are you in there? I'm here to apologize. Sweetheart, please..."

Shit. He just had to pretend he wasn't there, and he'd be fine, right? He took in a quiet breath, and continued what he was doing, forming a line of pink ink below the blade in between the more recent cuts and the older scars. He bit his lip, trying to get used to the pain he had subjected himself to countless times before. He lifted the razor, examining the bright pink gently trickling from the new wound he had made. His ears twitched ever so slightly due to, after finishing the cut, he heard more knocking. Wouldn't he just leave him alone? He shivered a little, glancing at the cut, and moving on to making another one. He pressed the metal down again, beginning to cut another line, when he heard the doorknob turning, and the door itself opening. The light hit his body, chasing away most of the shadows, and...

"Aloha? What are you doing?" Army asked gently, a worried expression on his face, the marks he drew onto himself on his cheeks smeared ever so slightly, most likely from him having done them a bit too recently and putting his hands on his face. Because of Aloha being a disappointment. Like he always was. He looked back at the orange inkling who was staring straight at him, and began to cry instead of saying anything. The shorter inkling rushed forwards, hugging Aloha, who threw his hands away from his thighs before the blade could get close to Army, along with being startled. His ink rolled down his thigh in a small trickle, the complete opposite of the tears from his eyes. Army inhaled, holding his breath. Aloha could tell he was trying to keep calm. After a moment, there was one thing Army could say. "Why?"

The pink inkling struggled to respond, trying to calm himself. But he couldn't calm down, it was just too difficult, he had to get out, he had to breathe, he had to think straight. He pushed Army away, standing up quickly, forgetting about the ink that acted as blood dripping down his leg, and ran away. The faintest sound of Army yelling his name in confusion and fear was barely heard behind him from his own room. He charged out of the house, breathing heavily as he slammed his back against the nearest tree, hoping for no attention in the spot he had found. His visor was tilted more than usual, a bit uncomfortably, from the sudden impact jostling him. He had forgotten he had the razor in his hand still, and he looked down and noticed that he had a cut on his pointer finger, dripping the same pink from before. His breath was quick and harsh as he leaned his head against the tree, slowly calming to a gentle, steady pace. He gazed up at the stars, before being reminded of the tears that had dried on his face. He looked down, closing his eyes, and realizing he had screwed up again. Army probably hated him more now...

Barely any time had passed before three pairs of footsteps could be heard from behind him, heading in different directions. They were looking for him, weren't they? Part of him doubted it, yet he still had hope. Soon enough he noticed that they were calling for him, confirming that they were looking for him. He shifted in his place a little, shakily breathing, before he peeked around the tree. Sure enough, there was the other three, trying to find him. He slowly rose from his spot, trying to calm himself and his vibes. He dusted himself off a bit, wincing as the cut on his finger grazed over his leg. _Time to face the music._ He slowly inched out of his hiding place, the first one to notice the sudden bright pink being Skull, ever-aware as always.

"Found him." Was all that the purple inkling said to get the others' attention. The others came into better view, standing next to the charger main and staring at Aloha. The mentioned inkling sighed softly, hesitantly walking forward. He looked like a mess, he knew it, but that didn't matter now. All that mattered was making sure he didn't become a bigger fool than he already thought he was. He exhaled, waving at the trio across from him, smiling awkwardly, although he knew he should've looked how he felt in that moment. Ashamed of himself. But he had to at least try and save the vibes.

They met in the middle, no words spoken for a moment. And then came the question. "Why did you run?" Army asked quietly, having lost that authoritative tone he usually used, going for something softer. He seemed... Hurt. _I did this._ Aloha breathed shakily, eyes immediately trying to find some way to avoid their eyes, afraid to look and see their hatred, their disappointment.

"I... Felt trapped. I had no idea what to do, okay? I thought that... That you would be disappointed, alright? There, that's your answer, now yell at me all you want, like I deserve." Aloha muttered, tears already starting to form in his eyes, fists balled at his sides. Silence followed, they were probably trying to think of some way to lie to him or say that they hate him without that bluntness he so desired to hear because it would put his mind to rest knowing the hard truth.

He reluctantly looked up, scanning their faces for something, anything telling him what they were thinking or feeling, but it was too hard to read them at that moment. Finally, finally someone spoke up. Skull. "We aren't disappointed, Aloha. We're worried. We care about you. We..." He paused for a moment to think about what to say. Aloha knew that he had to think about this, but he didn't know why. "We don't want you to hurt yourself. And yes, Mask and I know, Army told us what he saw." The shorter, orange inkling seemed to curl into himself a little bit at the mention of his name. "We aren't going to yell at you for it, you just... You need to stop." 

"But it's so hard to, you don't understand... I've tried, and I've tried, and I've tried, but cod forbid I ever get a break from all of... All of this. Being yelled at or mocked in the Square, or or-" Aloha broke down into tears. "Or just trying so hard to cover up this constant feeling of dread and unhappiness with my routine and being made fun of again and again for being a fool and trying to cover up the tears with more partying and staying up late. I just have the constant fear that you three hate me, or that everyone hates me and is going to leave me and I just... It just leads to _this_ , okay? Do you finally understand _why_ I do this? Why I ran away? I'm always running from my problems... Just please..." He trailed off, sobbing uncontrollably for the first time in what felt like forever.

The three just stared at him, and even Mask looked shocked for once. The mentioned inkling spoke after a while. "I have an ideaaa..." He drawled gently. Aloha, having calmed down a little bit, and the others looked at Mask, curious about what he had to say. "Why don't yoooou... Tell one of uuuus whenever you think this waaaaaay? We can try to heeeelp so you don't hurt yourseeeelf." The pink inkling blinked at him, taking in a deep breath, and glancing away for a moment.

"I'd... Yeah, I'll do that. Thank you. Thank all of you, really... I... I don't think I'd be alive right now without all of you." Aloha mumbled, sniffling a little. He looked at Army, frowning a little. "I'm... Sorry I ran, though, uh...-" He was cut off by the small inkling tackling him and bringing him into a hug, careful to avoid any contact with Aloha's thighs in general as the pair toppled to the ground. Mask and Skull glanced at each other, before Mask sighed softly and walked forward, leaning down to hug Aloha, before getting pulled down. The cyan inkling reached for Skull, who rolled his eyes with a gentle laugh and immediately laid down next to them and embraced Aloha.

\--------

He was thinking about it again.

He knew it was wrong to think about it. Cutting himself. It might lead to something worse, anyways. But it couldn't help but seem... Helpful now. He had the impression that the other members of the S4, or well... His boyfriends hated him again, but when didn't he? He looked down at his hands, then finally grasped the fabric of the legs of his shorts and pulled them up to look at the scars left from the previous times. They nearly blended in with his average skin tone. Nearly. The skin that had grown back to cover up his actions was a bit lighter, but only by a little. He looked up from his thighs, glancing over at his desk he usually sat and drew at. That same thing he had used times and times before... The sharpener. He rose from his bed, walking over to the familiar item.

He loomed over the sharpener, staring into the hole with the thing he wanted. The thing he needed. But... No. He grimaced, backing away. _I can't do that again. I won't do that again._ He glared at the item, tears springing up from his eyes. He ran to the door of his room, slamming it after turning the light off out of habit (He had picked the habit up from Army telling him time and time again to turn the light off when he was going to sleep or when he left a room because it would waste energy if he didn't, he did have a point.) with panicked breaths. He shivered, resting his back against the door before trying to calm down. He closed his eyes, slowing his breathing and absorbing the coolness of the wood. He slowly made his way to Army's room, which was just a bit down the hall. He knocked softly, hoping that the other was awake at that time.

The door opened slowly, and Army peeked out from behind it. He looked confused, until Aloha started to cry quietly. "...What's wrong, honey?" He asked quietly, stepping out and closing the door behind him. He walked forwards and gave the taller inkling a hug, hoping it would calm him down a bit. He rubbed at Aloha's back, wishing quietly that he would be okay. The tears slowly stopped, and Aloha seemed a bit calmer in that moment. "Now, can you tell me what's wrong? What happened?"

"I thought about doing it again..." Aloha muttered, and it finally made sense to Army, the smaller inkling letting out a soft 'Oh'. "Let's get the others, alright?" Army responded, trying to calm him a bit more. "Maybe they can help. Is that alright with you, sugar?" The short inkling asked gently. Aloha sniffled and nodded, reaching for Army's hand, who connected their hands and hooked their fingers together, gently rubbing his thumb over Aloha's as a calming gesture as they walked down the hall to wake the other two. Army hummed quietly as the two walked, which Aloha noticed and smiled gently at without looking directly at the orange inkling.

They reached Mask's door, rapping gently on it together with the hands that weren't holding them together. Aloha noticed a gentle rustling coming from the other side and a thud, followed closely by a soft grunt. Eventually, Mask showed up at the door, staring at the two. _He's so cute without his mask on..._ Aloha thought, gazing at the cyan inkling. "What do you neeeeed?" Mask mumbled, then noticed that Aloha looked like he had been crying (Which yes, he had been indeed crying. Good observation.), and he wasn't wearing his mask. His elbow flew up as he buried his face into his arm and sneezed. "Uuuugh, I'll be right baaack..." Mask rumbled, walking back into his room, not closing the door completely.

It took a couple of minutes for Mask to get back, the door swinging open and fully waking the half-asleep Army, who was still holding Aloha's hand. This time, the cyan inkling had his mask on, and a different version of the same exact shirt he had on before. He left the room, closing the door as quick as he possibly could as if to not show the others what was inside, or to not let anything inside, for that matter. He extended his hand to Aloha, who accepted happily. The trio made their way down the hall to Skull's room, to bother him in order to get him up.

Army raised his hand to knock, but the door opened before he could, and he retracted his arm quickly, having been startled. "Oh, uh, hi Skull." Army said, trying to clear the slightly awkward air. It felt like not even a mentally "well" Aloha could fix it, let alone Army. "So, uh, how did you... Know we were here?" The short inkling asked, glancing away.

"Heard you two waking up Mask and coming down the hall. I was awake anyways." Skull replied bluntly. "What are you up to? Why were you on your way here?" The leader-like inkling asked. Army glanced over at Aloha, bringing Skull's attention to the pink inkling. He seemed to understand, just giving a short nod and linking hands with Army, shutting his door as soon as he left his room.

\--------

Aloha was happy, comfortable with where he was.

The S4 had located themselves on the couch. Mask was draped over the soft, squishy armrest, his head laying in Skull's lap. Aloha had his head leaned against Army's shoulder, who was humming the Inkantation quietly. _They must really care about me, if they decided to stay up in the middle of the night for me, hm?_ Aloha thought to himself with a soft smile. He was getting tired, though, and he was sure Mask had fallen asleep. His thoughts slowly drifted away as he closed his eyes, and before he succumbed to his tiredness, he mumbled one important thing to the three of them, which seemed like something normal to others, but this moment was special. "Love you..."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the end was a lil fast, I'm still not really  
> That good yet  
> Bleh-
> 
> Also, Nate, enjoy this, I know you've been wanting to read it as soon as I told you I was writing it, weirdo  
> <3


End file.
